Verbotene Liebe
by Jasmin Scientia
Summary: Pharao Amenhotep beruft einen neuen Lehrer in den Palast. Werden seine beiden Kinder Rapses & Shani mit Rath auskommen?
1. Der neue Lehrer

"Es muss sein mein Sohn!" sagte Pharao Amenhotep zu seinem Sohn Rapses der wegen eines erneuten Lehrerwechsels einen kleinen Disput mit seinem Vater hatte.

"Aber warum denn, Vater?" maulte der junge Prinz seinen Vater an. "Ich mochte Aria..."

Aria war die bisherige Lehrerin von Rapses und seiner großen Schwester Shani und sie war auch keinesfalls schlecht in dem, was sie tat. Nur hatte diese Frau böse Absichten mit dem Pharao, weshalb dieser sie kurzerhand an die Luft setzte.

Rapses hatte wohl ein Auge auf die hübsche Aria geworfen aber darauf konnte und wollte der Pharao keine Rücksicht nehmen.

"In knapp einer Stunde werdet ihr euren neuen Lehrer kennen lernen.", sagte er zu Rapses und Shani die mittlerweile auch hinzugestoßen war. "Ich möchte das ihr ihm den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringt den er verdient! Er kann euch aufgrund seiner Erfahrung und seinem Wissen mehr beibringen als alle anderen Lehrer die ihr bisher hattet." Mit diesen Worten verließ Amenhotep den Palast und ließ seine Kinder zurück.

"Aber ich mochte sie..." seufzte Rapses immer noch genervt. "Wer weiß was da jetzt für ein Kerl auf uns zukommt..."

Shani sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an. "Achte auf deine Wortwahl, kleiner Bruder. Vater wird schon wissen, was er tut. Oder zweifelst du an seiner Entscheidung?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht..."

"Gut. Also denk daran, was er gesagt hat und benehme dich anständig vor unserem neuen Lehrer, Rapses. Schließlich sind wir die Kinder des Pharaos und so sollten wir uns auch verhalten. Und jetzt zieh dir was Ordentliches an denn zu spät beim Unterricht zu erscheinen geziemt sich auch nicht für uns."

Mit gesenktem Kopf und mieser Laune ging Prinz Rapses gemäß den Worten seiner großen Schwester in seine Gemächer, um sich etwas Passendes anzuziehen.

Shani mochte Aria von Anfang an nicht und war froh, das ihr Vater sie weggeschickt hatte. Die beiden Frauen (Shani war schon 25 und ihr Bruder erst 12) lagen sich öfter in den Haaren, als einem lieb sein konnte. Die Prinzessin hoffte, dass ihr neuer Lehrer nicht so viele Probleme mit ihr haben würde.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der junge Prinz, passend eingekleidet zu seiner Schwester zurück und gemeinsam warteten die beiden auf ihren neuen Lehrer. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten trat Pharao Amenhotep mit einem für seine beiden Kinder noch fremden Mann vor sie. Während Rapses allein beim Anblick des Mannes mit den Augen rollen musste, verschlug es seiner Schwester die Sprache...  
Ein hochgewachsener, gut gebauter aber dennoch fast grazil wirkender Mann mit Smaragd-grünen Augen und einem (wie die Prinzessin fand) ziemlich hübschen Gold-grünen Hut auf dem Kopf stand da nun vor ihr.

"Darf ich Dir nun meine reizenden Kinder vorstellen?" sprach der Pharao den Mann an. "Das sind Rapses und Shani. Kinder? Das ist Rath, euer neuer Lehrer." Rath und der kleine Prinz reichten sich die Hände. Shani wollte selbstverständlich das Gleiche tun doch Rath ging, wie auch alle anderen Bediensteten, vor der Prinzessin auf die Knie. Bei ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter war es für sie normal, doch bei sich selbst, war es etwas das sie einfach nicht wollte. Sie fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl dabei. Schließlich hatte sie in ihrem Leben nichts Besonderes vollbracht, was es wert gewesen wäre vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen. Und sie wollte es schon gar nicht von diesem außergewöhnlichen Mann sehen, der ab heute ihr Lehrer sein würde...

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, die Nachkommen des Pharaos kennen zu lernen! Ich hoffe, auf ein gutes Miteinander und das ich Euch alles beibringen kann, was Euch in eurem weiteren Leben dienlich sein wird."

"Davon gehe ich aus, das Du das wirst, Rath. Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum Dich in den Palast berufen." lächelte Amenhotep zufrieden.

"Und ich danke Euch vielmals für Euer Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, mein Pharao. Ich versichere Euch, das ich dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen werde." sagte Rath und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

Der Pharao nickte. "Dann lasse ich Dich jetzt mal mit Deinen neuen Schülern allein. Und denkt daran, was ich Euch gesagt habe, Kinder!" ermahnte er Shani & Rapses.

"Ja, Vater!", antworteten die beiden, während ihr Vater den Palast verließ und sie mit ihrem neuen Lehrer alleine ließ.


	2. Zweifel

Der Unterricht fand trotz der Hitze, welche in Ägypten herrschte stets draußen statt. So auch dieses Mal. Rath war sehr gut vorbereitet und hatte allerhand Schriftrollen dabei.

Shani musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie ernst er das ganze scheinbar nahm.

*Endlich mal ein Lehrer, der uns scheinbar wirklich etwas beibringen möchte.* dachte die hübsche Prinzessin und nahm neben ihrem Bruder platz.

 ** _*Rath' Sicht*_**

Da stand ich nun vor den Kindern des Pharaos und versuchte ihnen mein Wissen zu vermitteln. Natürlich war es eine große Ehre das der Pharao ausgerechnet mich in den Palast beordert hatte. Aber dennoch war das Unterrichten von Kindern nicht unbedingt das was ich mir gewünscht hätte. Wenn ich allerdings so darüber nachdenke, kam mir diese neue Aufgabe doch ganz gelegen. Länger hätte ich mein altes Leben nicht mehr so führen können wie ich es tat, ohne einen großen Fehler zu begehen...

 _ ***Shani's Sicht***_

Während mein kleiner Bruder sich den Aufgaben stellte die Rath ihm aufgetragen hatte, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Irgendetwas hatte dieser Mann, was mich komplett in seinen Bann zog... Ich fühlte mich, wie ein Teenager der zum ersten Mal verliebt war. Schnell versuchte ich diese Gedanken jedoch abzuschütteln. Welches Licht würde es auf meine Familie werfen, wenn an die Öffentlichkeit käme, das die Prinzessin von Ägypten sich in ihren Lehrer verliebt hätte? Was würde Vater mit Rath machen, wenn er davon erfahren würde? Aber andererseits warum sollten diese Gedanken es mir verbieten mich in ihn zu verlieben?

Vieles ging der Prinzessin durch den Kopf doch wurde sie schnell durch Rath aus allen Gedanken gerissen als dieser sich einen kleinen Überblick über die Antworten auf seine zuvor gestellten Fragen machen wollte.

"Kann es sein das unser junger Prinz noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen ist?", sagte Rath mit einem skeptischen Blick, auf dessen Antworten was Shani ein wenig schmunzeln ließ. "Ich sehe schon, ich werde dir noch viel beibringen müssen junger Prinz!" seufzte er, als er sich der Prinzessin widmete. Als er auf sie zukam, wurde Shani ganz flau im Magen. Mit wohlwollendem Blick schaute Rath über die Antworten der jungen Frau.

Zufrieden nickte er mit dem Kopf und lächelte sie an. "Das sieht doch schon sehr vielversprechend aus, Prinzessin."

Sein Lächeln trieb ihr die Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht. Es wunderte sie, das sie überhaupt soviel gutes zustande gebracht hatte.

"Ich denke, das reicht dann auch für heute. Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder." sagte Rath weites gehend zufrieden und verabschiedete seine beiden neuen Schüler.


End file.
